Splicer Play
Sitemap MMORPG Splicer Play : ''' * See Also ADAM_Addled * See Also Splicer_Psychology --- --- --- --- --- '''Live Like A Splicer : Different 'Roleplaying' experience of what living as a Splicer in Rapture was like (and at different points in its History). * Some Maniac comes around and starts "shooting up the place", and killing everything in sight, and then makes off with your Bathysphere ... * Running sores - How to treat them yourself ... * "Slip Me Some Skin..." : For Splicers, doesn't QUITE mean the same thing * When one Splicer says to Another Splicer : "You wanna see somethin' really disturbin' ?" --- --- --- Splicers still get to use Plasmids and the different Splicers you play have different combinations (you always wanted to play a Spider Splicer right ??? Climbing up and down the walls definitely will give you different perspectives ...) And there can always be more Plasmid than we heard of in BS1/BS2, and their side-effects and use in Combinations can have some very interesting effects. Question: Usually with mechanisms like this in a MMORPG, do you let the Roleplaying Player freely interact in combat with other Players (or rather outside of a closed PvP area)??? There are many Players who don't want to be bothered by PvPPlayer versus Player combat, especially when it can be abused with impunity. Scenarios can be 'controlled' with limitations to prevent a 'Splicer' from simply 'Griefing' any Players they encounter (nothing to lose, open to harass a Player and not even follow the scenario' "plot" and have little penalty to dissuade them). This would have to be properly handled by the game creators. For this Rapture Reborn MMORPG game, "Splicer Play" Players would take the role as a Splicer to give an interesting time for other Players and to do some different activities/tactics. Players usually are far better/trickier than any NPC programmed logic. So if they do interact with 'citizen' Players, then it will possibly be a different/more-challenging experience for them as well. Splicer Solo quests/Missions would be created also (You might want to learn how to handle the Spider Splicer actions before you go after Players who will start blasting you immediately ...). This is another context for 'Player Creation' to be expanded -- Rapture from the 'Splicers' point of view. Getting killed is part of a Splicers 'life'... The Splicer in these scenarios is supposed to mostly get killed much of the time as you don't want to make the encounter for a Player (and 'Team') too fatal/costly. The Splicer involved is just an instance that may or may not have a persistent existence (like a experience system, and tech tree or somesuch expandability). A Player-Splicer could (be a 'Boss' and) control a 'Team' of additional 'minion' Splicers (probably could have an 'experience' system, with an increasing size of the gang.) That NPC Ordering system would be the same as for Player normal 'Team' control (with Splicers AI mostly doing 'their thing' without having to be micromanaged). Splicers are capable of using the various hacked Security apparatus]/systems and Terrain like the Players can. Its not impossible (game wise) for scenarios to have 2 Splicer Players to cooperate on a Mission to get even with those dirty 'Norms' ... --- --- --- Common Rapture Slang : Things the NPC Splicers will be heard saying. When you Roleplay a Splicer there might be a Button Action which causes your Avatar to utter a situation appropriate thing (with this Slang) : "Take a Bath!" - More affluent people could afford to constantly travel via the Metro Bathyspheres when others had to take the less comfortable Trolley and do more walking. Said by people who can afford the extra expense and thought more of themselves for it. "WHO IS FATLESS ?" - Jingo for New Sinclair Weight Relief Tonic "Lamb Chopped" - what Sofia's minions used to call the order to eliminate some inconvenient person "Tweeters" - slang for the Security Fly-bots (from sound they make while patrolling) "Augie's" - The Sinclair Deluxe - actually one of the better flophouses in Rapture (at least until it was under 'new management'). "Frickin Mutants" - What many unSpliced people called unstable Splicers. "Wrath of Cain" - The violent intestinal distress sometimes suffered by those partaking of bad bootleg ADAM products. "Line 47 South East Branch" - euphemism for being sent to Persephone (the Jail there beside the Exile Prison made this a frequent destination for various miscreants, visitors). "The Showboat" - Sander Cohen's ridiculously ostentatiously decorated Submarine Limo. "Stumbler" - a popular drink concoction of High-Proof Rum and EVE. "Oneway Trip to Crushville" - some early Bathysphere tests didn't go well "Shit on a Shingle" -- Chipped Beef-E on toast (with unspeakable gravy) - a common meal served in various work commissaries "Atlantis Express" synonym for Atlantic Express. Newly arrived immigrants often rode the AE to see the Cityscape. And Rapture was pretty awe-inspiring to view (as such excursions intended) - I wonder if Ryan had 3D postcards made to show prospective immigrants who wouldn't "buy a pig in a poke". "The Slug Races" Penny-ante entertainment in various 'dives' (fly races in the worse ones) "Slug-Ugly" - unattractive person. "16 channels, and nothin good on any of them !!!" - complaint about Rapture's average TV programming "Walking Dead" - Rumors were that Big Daddies were made from dead people - thus the gimmick popularity in Rapture of the 'Crematoria with windows' "to make sure" ... "Mayhem Monday" - the day the first Depression started with the AE layoffs and the Bank Run in 1953. It took months to reorganize (Most banks held securities on loans and it was more a matter of finding people to restart the businesses to get things moving again.) Various kinds of unhelpful disruptions instigated by people like Lamb and Fontaine for their own financial (and other) gains, didnt help. "Six Miles Below the Ocean" the distance to the Hellgate bridges that crossed over to the other ridges (on the side of Mt Ryan) where other support communities were built. Misinterpreted by somewhat insane Splicers to think Rapture is 'miles deep'). "By Ryan's Golf-club, I will Avenge Thee!!" - Bad running joke line from Sci-Fi Parody movie made in Rapture "This Chicken tastes like Fish !" - common food complaint "The Mold has Mold" - saying about various flophouses in Rapture not usually known for fastidiousness in dryness "Kelp Therapy" - Probably offered in the Adonis Spa - Later was a euphemism for Sofia Lamb's disposal of someone who was 'uncooperative' . "Wicked Witch of the South" (and obvious variations..) - Sofia Lamb didn't have a good reputation in the rest of Rapture. --- --- --- Different missions/scenarios (some with NPC targets and others with Players to menace or city locations to 'trash') : * Run far enough into the Core area and try to get back out (obviously you will be outnumbered), likely done on a dare bet with another Splicer. * Try to break thru one of the City Security checkpoints (through Player setup automatic defenses) and then loot/pillage all the vending machines. * Ambush a Player's expedition in 'The Wild' - teach them 'Norms' this is 'our' place ... * Spidey Adventure - Journey thru one of the 'wall' mazes (move inside the walls ceilings - just don't get seen). * Splicer on a bike... (I've seen those bikes in Olympus Heights area ...) * Steal stuff from the 'norms' - break into some locations and steal good stuff (probably an NPC location, if target was a Player too often they would feel 'violated' ) * Defend your territory against an NPC invasion (rival Splicers or those Norms). * Sabatoge the 'Norms' reconstruction efforts and try to eliminate their advance towards your home. * Some Splicers are 'rebuilding' their own 'New Rapture', sometimes they manage to get something done - and that is your Mission. ('Obtain' materials/tools for repairs ...) * Have Diversuit, will travel -- tales of a Splicer repairman ... * Mini-Game -- We eat rats, but what do the rats eat? Ecosystem of the 'Wild' Rapture. * Mini-Game -- EvePlant farming and the Splicer's barter economy. * Last Splicer Standing - assassinate a Splicer 'Boss' who is too crazy even for other Splicers. * ThunderDome(WonderDome) - 'Two Splicers enter, One Splicer Leaves'... (The WonderDome was a 180 degree Ocean View theater with various uses including Sub Races. A dome is the most efficient structural (compression based) pattern for large open areas under water pressure (the Stadium is another, but it wasn't window covered and was actually mostly a cavern). * Flashback: the First Splicer - in the early days (Tenenbaum's and Suchong's experiments for Fontaine - the Novel illustrates this kind of thing) * "Try to get thru my security, sucker" - Player sets up security (various levels of static resources, in different settings) and an opposing Player has to 'beat it' in a certain amount of time. * Splicer 'pirate' Video or Radio station - wouldn't that be odd??? (... the 'boob tube' - what else do you think Splicers do in their spare time ??) --- --- Resources of Rapture's Splicers : * Many sources often under different Splicer 'Faction' control - with enough organization to live beyond 'Hand to Mouth'. * More than a few Farms are still operating feeding Splicers (mostly run by those who didn't splice too much) - the humble Potato ... * The Arboretum (a park) overgrown but still intact (even Splicers need a calming stroll once in awhile) * Fishing System and Seaweed collection (food staples, as Splicers like anyone else still have to eat ...) * Splicers know their own 'home turf' terrain/environment - all the hidey holes and secret passages (and what part of the ceiling is easy to bring down) * Can have many amusing 'taunts' for the Splicers to invoke (along with lots of insane gibberish to vocalize). NPCs can react to these. * Still some locations where Sofia Lamb stockpiled foodstuffs and other useful items * Sofia Lamb must of had help of 'scientists' to investigate the Pheromone 'control' work. With Lamb gone, those 'scientists' and technicians are still somewhere (likely cooking up ADAM for Splicers) * 'Soylent Green' is only a rumor... (They really only 'recycle' corpses for the ADAM... OR do they ?!?) * EvePlants - seem to be everywhere now (old Plasmids can still work as long as you have EVE to power them) * The Maintenance Daddies still make their rounds fixing things throughout all of Rapture. * Stealing supplies from New Rapture ( a Houdini Splicer specialty) * The Splicers have at least one Sub still working. * 'Doctor Z' and the Lil Sisters ADAM-mill (who knew that certain spliced trees produce ADAM - ever seen how maple syrup is made?) * The infrastructure that Lamb maintained is still largely intact (if you ignore the places she flooded) * Little Sisters still operate in places, and various factions learned how to make use of them. * The City Utility grid - you really can't just turn it off. --- --- --- I'm Going Out Of My Head : One of those interesting Role-playing episodes showing (maybe) a little of what it was like as a Insane Splicer ( "A day in the life..." ) with that twisted mental state caused by ADAM disease. There likely were many variations and many degrees of ADAM's mental effects/side -effects. The Delusions (whisperings in their head) telling whatever remained of the person's Will to do things -- Coercing them into their terrible behavior, making whatever action to be logical and proper. A definite opportunity for a (creative) Player Asset Creator to come up with SOME very strange and twisting weirdness to subject the MMORPG Player to (to illustrate/illuminate them as to what might be going on in such a Splicer's mind). That Little Sister Vision (experienced in BS2) would be minor distortion compared to the things many Splicers see of the world around them. Many other games have presented Dreamscapes and distorted realities. Far Cry 3 had some quite interesting interactive ones with bizarre altered perceptions and illusions. Actually with 'Biologicals' potentially being used as weapons in the game, such real-time effects might be a significant element of the Rapture Reborn MMORPG, if not simply for 'altered states' for wounds and such. --- --- --- Splicer Tennis Which Is Played With Wrenches (feet aren't allowed to be used) In later days it was played with a skull ... --- --- --- Amusing Vignette - Fake Little Sister Vent(s) ''' : A mockup VENT with a trap to capture the tasty ADAM sachet, though possibly requiring a dragline to yank her far away (or a secure door to quickly close) or an anesthetic feature to keep a caught and screaming Little Sister from causing her Big Daddy to tear and rip the trap/mockup apart to save her. For the MMORPG, most amusing is all the pathetic failures of this kind of thing the Player finds in their travels (possibly yet another 'Player Contest' Asset to provide multitudes of different variations - Repetition is The Bane of MMORPGs). - You might even have Fake Vents PAINTED on Walls to Confuse Big Daddies - For whatever scheme .... --- --- --- '''Beware of Look-alikes : If you find a Tonic or Plasmid bottle that has yellow liquid that doesn't quite glow ... It likely won't fool you twice... Red glowing stuff - things grown in bathtubs ... Not all Sea Slugs that look like the 'right' kind of Seaslug are correct (look out for the glued on tentacle and the injected glowey coloring pattern). Note- 'Sea Monkeys' are NOT actually 'monkeys'. --- --- --- That Green Goo Grown in Bathtubs : * Human Edible Algae (best with garlic) - amazing what you will eat when you are really really hungry ... * A way of making EVE (the actual EVE plants live IN that water which turns a brackish green from the sunlamps). EVE plants spread across Rapture and only a complete imbecile couldn't extract useable quantities of EVE from the plants. (if all else failed they could eat the leaves, even if they did tast alot like raw sewage). * Habitation for pet SeaSlugs (other varieties exude hallucinogenic chemicals, instead of ADAM) * Water Bed FAIL. --- --- --- --- --- . .